Race To First Place
by Flowerstar
Summary: A poem based on one of the best, anticipated games for the Wii which is Mario Kart Wii. A lot of spoilers and my experience with the game are mentioned in the poem. Mario & friends are back in another Mario Kart competition as they race for 1st place!


Disclaimer: _Mario Kart Wii_, **Mii**, **Lakitu**, **Princess Rosalina**, **Mario**, **Wario**, **Toad**, **Rainbow Road**, the driving technique **Rocket Start**, the **Karts** and **Bikes**, **Super Star**, **Wii Wheel**, **Battle **mode, **Time Trials**, the usual _Mario Kart _routine, **Luigi**, **Waluigi**, **Princess Daisy**, characters, items and so on belongs to Nintendo.

Author's Notes: I have returned from a _Mario Kart Wii _vacation, it came out on **Friday 11****th**** April **and I bought it on that day before the game gets sold out. I have a feeling that it will send the **Wii **straight through the roof… but not literally. What I meant by that is the sales will increase, the more the copies get sold all over my country and the world over. I'm already halfway through the game and I'm up to competing in the **Mirror Lightning Cup **which is gonna be incredibly difficult. My character selection roster would be: **Peach**, **Rosalina** and sometimes **Mario**, **Toad** and **Baby Peach**. Currently, I need to get four secret characters, unlock the rest of the vehicles and challenge the staff ghosts. I nearly finished the game and I hope you'll wish me luck in the Grand Prix! ;) For some reason, I love riding on the **Bon Bon** bike for some reason. I think it's because it is easy to control, to perform tricks on and executing powerslides or a Mini-Turbo. Are all of you having the time of your life playing the latest game in the installment of the series? I sure am! :) It became another favourite **Wii **game! :D Just read my newest journal on **deviantART** which is called _"Mario Kart Wii Madness"_ if you wanna know my experience with the game and the **Wii Wheel**. Speaking of which, I used it once I got it out of the bundle and it takes a lot of time to get used to using it and the controls. I still need work on doing the Mini-Turbos using the wheel, it isn't easy. I do have a lot of complaints about this game like for instance that **Peach**'s voice has been changed and the **Red Shell**s & the flying **Spiny Blue Shell**s kept coming after me frequently, even in the **50cc**. Despite all that, the game is awesome in my opinion.

I decided to do a poem based on _Mario Kart Wii _to celebrate that it was released in my country but since the **UK** release date is 18 days away from now, there's probably no point in doing the poem. But since it finally came out in the **US **on **Sunday 27****th**** April**, I'll be creating this anyway. Here's the poem in all it's glory and magnificence! ;D

**Important note: **I couldn't decide between _"Mario Kart Wii Poem"_, _"Race To First Place"_ or _"Revving in the Races"_. I thought that the title, _"Mario Kart Wii Poem"_ is lame so I chose _"Race To First Place" _instead of picking the two 'cause the title rhymes and suits the poem. By the way, I think _"Revving in the Races" _doesn't seem to make sense with the plot of the poem.

* * *

**Race To First Place**

The latest game in the series is Mario Kart Wii,

It's perfect for Mario Kart fans like me,

The graphic visuals and colours are awesome to see,

There is a secret option to play as a Mii,

There are lots of characters in a Grand Prix race,

Everyone drives in either their karts or bikes at a fast pace,

The racing referee is always Lakitu,

The secret characters are new,

Racing through the courses is what they do,

The other competitors are in the Grand Prix too,

One of the pretty princesses is Rosalina,

As the race gets intense, the racers get meaner,

This time the amount of characters is more than eight,

Friday 11th April is the United Kingdom release date,

In order to go against a friend online, I need to receive the code from a mate,

Competing against anyone is something I can hardly wait,

One of the characters in the medium group is Mario,

His rival who is in the heavy group is Wario,

The mushroom male who is part of the light group is Toad,

The most challenging course in the series is Rainbow Road,

One of the driving techniques is the Rocket Start,

The usual vehicle is a kart,

For the first time, there are two vehicle types,

Which were karts and bikes,

There are plenty of racers to pick,

One of the changes in the Mario Kart routine is performing a trick,

12th is now last place,

Some drivers can be ace,

This game introduces the Wii Wheel,

While using the Super Star, there are items to steal,

Sometimes racers drive alone and try to get the fastest record in Time Trials,

They can go on for many miles,

There are loads of characters to select,

Not to mention tons of secret characters, karts and bikes to collect,

A variety of items to use,

Everybody hates to lose,

Battle is one of the modes,

Every person has friend codes,

Every racetrack has a finish line,

One of the positions is a nine,

Another medium group racer is Luigi,

His foe who is also in the heavy group is Waluigi,

Mario Kart Wii is a fantastic game,

I can tell by playing this, it isn't lame,

But at times some parts are a pain,

They are the things I have to complain,

Despite all that, it has a memorable name,

At some point the races can get incredibly crazy,

One of the females is Princess Daisy,

Overall, the game is beyond than great,

I'm glad that I didn't buy this really late!

* * *

Author's Note: For those of you who haven't played the game or even owned it, there are tons of spoilers in the poem so don't bother reading and reviewing this. Read it at your own risk but if you don't mind spoilers, feel free to read and comment on this anyway. I don't mind and I don't care what you do. I've been playing this game ever since the release date so _Super Paper Mario _is most likely won't be a game obsession anymore but I might still be obsessive with it, along with _Mario Kart Wii_. Have you ever noticed that **Rosalina **never brings her magic wand with her in the races? Maybe the referee considered that cheating and must have confiscated it from her or she hasn't brought it with her 'cause she thinks that she doesn't need it. I think Nintendo overdone it with the driving babies, there are already four babies in the game but I'm glad that **Peach** and **Daisy** has their own infant versions of themselves. :) Anyhoo, I've been wondering why the babies haven't been banned from driving. I mean they are too young to ride in vehicles for crying out loud! I guess the **Mushroom Kingdom** have a racing policy of 'anything goes', no wonder the _Mario Kart _games are hectic and chaotic all the time! :-O

I'll get back to _"Paper Poems" _as soon as I can, as long as I have some spare time and don't get occupied with the game, as well as other things like homework for example. The game is **SO** addictive, it literally got me sucked into it that I didn't have time to go on the internet or do my homework. I don't remember _Mario Kart DS _being addictive too but it's one of the best, anticipated games in the series. I once was rocking to _"Shut Up and Drive" _by **Rihanna **while playing _Mario Kart DS_. I turned down the volume on my handheld console so I can listen to the song. It is mainly about cars, races, driving, drivers and whatnot so in my opinion it suits the game. A couple of songs these days are about those things like for instance, _"Ramp! (The Logical Song)" _by **Scooter**. For now, I'm gonna go off to try to get my **Wii** online so I can race against my college mate and my internet friends, as well as continuing on playing _Mario Kart Wii_. Don't forget to read and review folks! ;)


End file.
